


S is for Starstruck

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [19]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Norman Reedus is your typical absent-minded scientist.  Sean is his assistant at the astronomy lab, and he has a huge crush on his boss.</p>
<p>(this is my favorite)</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

S IS FOR STARSTRUCK

 

“Sean, do you have the weather reports for this weekend?”

“Y-yes, Dr. Reedus.” 

Sean DID have them. Somewhere. The problem was finding them in a desk full of papers, while his boss, mentor, and secret crush was waiting with hand outstretched. Sean shuffled through the mess on his desk, nervously moving things from pile to pile.

“Norman, I could have these for you in two seconds,” a lazy female voice said from behind Sean. Sean winced and frowned as he searched.

“No, Helena, that’s fine. I know I can count on Sean.” Norman Reedus smiled at Sean in encouragement.

As if by magic, the correct paper materialized under Sean’s fingertips. “Here you are, Doctor.” He held the paper out. “Looks like absolutely perfect skies on Saturday night. Clear as can be. Perfect.”

“Thank you, Sean.” Norman’s blue eyes scanned the printout, then he folded it and slipped it into the pocket of his khakis. “Should be just right for the meteor shower.”

“Doctor, what time would you like me here on Saturday?” Sean managed as Norman turned to walk away. 

“You don’t have to be here, Sean. It’s a Saturday,” Norman reminded him kindly.

“I know…I just…want to. Be here. If it’s all right. You might need me for something,” Sean pointed out. “You never know what might happen.”

Helena’s eyes narrowed at Sean over Norman’s shoulder. “I’m sure Dr. Reedus can carry on without you.”

“No, Helena, it’s fine.” Norman smiled at Sean. “I told all of the assistants that it wasn’t a requirement to be here, but if he wishes to come in, I have no problem with it. It’s a good learning experience. I’ll be happy to have you here, Sean.”

“Thank you.” Sean bit back the urge to stick his tongue out at Helena. Instead, he nodded at Norman and turned back to his desk. Once he heard them walking away, though, he DID turn around, and stuck his tongue out at the back of her head.

Sean sighed as he fell into his chair, moodily pushing his papers around with the eraser on his pencil. Norman Reedus was a brilliant scientist. He had been interviewed by every major science publication, had discovered one planetary satellite and two comets, and had his papers printed anywhere that discussed astronomy. He was also gorgeous, at least to Sean. A shock of dark hair that never settled down, bright blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence, and a shy smile that made Sean’s stomach turn at the speed of sound.

Norman only chose the best of the best to work under him, the best students, the best interns. Yet any time Sean had to actually TALK to him, he felt every single brain cell turn into a lovely mash of gelatin. Thankfully, Norman was completely oblivious to the way Sean felt, and treated him just like all the other assistants. Norman didn’t notice that Sean could barely form sentences around him. He didn’t notice that Sean made sure to look the best he could every day for work, unlike the other scientists, who barely got colors to match. He didn’t notice that Sean’s eyes followed him everywhere. He also didn’t notice that Helena seemed to like him as much as Sean did, for which Sean was grateful. It was nauseating having to watch her slink around the lab, wearing skirts that bordered on too short, and blouses that were so tight they were practically obscene.

Sean didn’t know what Norman’s sexual preference was. Sometimes he thought the brilliant doctor didn’t even HAVE one, he was so focused on his work. But that only made Sean love Norman more. Now, if only he could have a decent conversation with the man, he might be able to find out if something other than stars, asteroids and solar winds made Norman Reedus tick.

 

When Sean drove into the parking lot of the observatory Saturday evening, he was surprised to see the van of a local television network parked in one of the spaces. Sean shoved his sunglasses up on his head, grabbed his backpack, and hurried inside, almost forgetting his ID card in his haste. 

He clipped it on as he walked, almost colliding with someone as he hurried down the corridor. “You work here?” A man asked. He carried a large camera and a duffel bag.

“Uh, yes,” Sean said, blinking a bit.

“Erica,” the man called. “Here he is.”

“Doctor, Erica Wentworth, Channel Five. We’re here to talk about the meteor. I wondered if we could catch you on air, ask you some questions?” A woman in a bright red suit came over and shook Sean’s hand.

“Well, see, I’m not…”

“I promise you this will only take a minute of your time. Why don’t you stand by this map here?” The woman led him to the wall, even as she divested him of his bag. She dimpled at him. “Your name, Doctor?”

“Sean…Sean Flanery, but I’m…”

“I must say, Doctor, I definitely didn’t expect to find someone like YOU here,” she said, laughing merrily as she tossed her blond hair over a shoulder. Her eyes ran over Sean’s blue jeans and grey tee. “You don’t look like a doctor of astronomy.”

“But I’m NOT!” Sean protested.

“Sean, is that you I hear? Thank God. These people from the television station are supposed to be coming around here, harassing me, and I…” Norman appeared from the inner lab rooms, looking down at a clipboard as he walked. “Oh. I…oh. Guess they’re here, then.” He blinked at the woman, who had Sean virtually cornered by the wall. “What are you doing to my assistant?”

“Assistant?” Erica looked at Sean, then Norman. “So, you’re…”

“Doctor Norman Reedus.” He held out his hand. “I’m in charge here, and we’re very busy.”

Sean sighed in relief, smiling a little. He was unaccustomed to seeing Norman take charge like this, and it made him even more attractive. “Miss Wentworth, very nice to meet you. If you’ll excuse me…”

“Yes, Sean, I need you to go start calibrating everything,” Norman said tersely. Sean nodded and ducked away. “Now, Miss…Wentworth, was it? I have very little time to spare, but I will be happy to answer whatever questions you may have,” he said as Sean disappeared into the lab.

When Norman came in about twenty minutes later, Sean was hard at work, running tests and reading reports. The meteor shower was scheduled to begin around midnight, and they wanted to capture it completely, filming it and gathering data as it passed. Sean had a pencil in his mouth, another in his ear, and papers in his hands when Norman came in. He turned quickly, spitting the pencil out in surprise. “Dr. Reedus, I am SO sorry. That woman sorta just…well…pounced on me. I tried to tell her that I was definitely NOT the doctor here, and…”

“It’s okay, Sean.” Norman rolled his eyes. “Some people cannot take no for an answer.” He did a double take as he looked at Sean.

“What?” Sean whispered, shivering at the way Norman’s eyes were roaming over his body. He blushed as he realized that he wore jeans and an everyday tee shirt, while Norman was in his wrinkled khakis and red and white oxford shirt. “I’m sorry! I…it was Saturday…and I ran errands, and…”

“It’s okay, Sean,” Norman said gently. “I have no problem with you coming in on a Saturday DRESSED like it’s a Saturday. I just realized I’ve never seen you out of work clothes.”

Sean’s mind went directly to the gutter, imagining all sorts of ways to be out of his work clothes with Norman. Instead, he managed to say, “Well, I guess we don’t really run in the same circles.”

“No, I guess not.” Norman looked over Sean’s work. “You’re doing great, Sean. You hardly need me here.”

“Of course I need you,” Sean retorted immediately. “I mean, you’re the boss and everything.”

“Have you thought of getting your doctorate, Sean?” Norman crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a computer. “I read your thesis when you applied here. You’re very smart.”

“I don’t think I’m devoted enough, Dr. Reedus,” Sean admitted. “I enjoy science, enjoy my work, but it’s not my everything. And I’d want to do work that was worthy of that Ph.d behind my name.”

“Well, that’s even more intelligent of you to admit something like that,” Norman said. “And that might even be better than being TOO devoted to your work.” He sighed. “My work is my life.” He looked down at himself. “THIS is Saturday clothing to me, Sean. No different than any other day of the week. Says a lot about me, doesn’t it?”

“Just that you enjoy your job, Doctor. Nothing wrong with that.” Sean blushed as he realized they were having an actual conversation.

“How many times have I told you to call me Norman, Sean?” Norman asked, smiling. “The other assistants do. Helena…Everett, Will…”

“Well, Everett and Will don’t respect you, your work, or this place the way I do,” Sean blurted, then bit his lip. “And as for Helena…” He turned back to the computer. “I should get back to work.”

“Yes, we only have a few hours, though I don’t need you all this time, Sean,” Norman said, standing up and walking to the desk he kept in the main room. “I’m sure you’ll want to go get a bite to eat, and you probably have plans on a Saturday night.”

“No, Sir,” Sean said immediately. “I…no plans but being here with you.” He refrained from adding that this was EXACTLY where he wanted to be on a Saturday night. “And I…I brought sandwiches. For us. And some sodas.”

“That was thoughtful of you, Sean. Thank you,” Norman said, pleased.

They worked in companionable silence for the next few hours, stopping around ten to eat the food that Sean had brought. Norman asked him a few questions about his education, his career goals, but the conversation never strayed far from astronomy, much to Sean’s disappointment. He was happy that he was able to actually talk to Norman, however, and it gave him ample opportunity to just WATCH Norman, to focus on him completely.

At eleven-thirty, Sean yawned and stretched. “Doctor, I think we’re about ready now. The cameras are ready, the coordinates entered…now all we can do is wait.”

“I brought my own telescope and set it up on the balcony,” Norman said, stretching as well. “I know we have everything ready in here. It’s up to you, but I’m going to watch it outside. You can join me if you like.”

“Okay,” Sean said, pleased. He followed Norman out onto the balcony that ran the length of the observatory. A traditional telescope was already on its tripod, though it was a lot fancier than the telescope Sean himself owned. “This is a beauty.” Sean ran a hand along its cool length.

“Prototype,” Norman said with a grin. “I’ve found that if you lend your name to a few things, the companies will send you things before they go out on the market, to let you try them out.”

“Sneaky,” Sean said with an answering grin of his own. He peeked into the telescope. “I think you’re about three degrees off, Sir.”

“Really?” Norman slowly adjusted the telescope. “You’re right, Sean. Thank you.” They chatted for a few minutes, Norman occasionally glancing through the telescope. “God, Sean, here it comes…” He pulled back. “You take the first look.”

“Oh…okay.” Sean slipped in between Norman and the telescope, carefully squinting through. “Unbelievable,” he murmured, watching the balls of light streak across the sky. Norman hurried back inside to make sure everything was working properly, then came back out to stand by Sean.

“We are so fortunately to live in this time,” Norman commented. Sean stepped aside and let Norman back at his telescope. “We have the work of our scientific predecessors to guide us, and all of our current technology to aid us.”

Sean stared up, surprised at how much he could see with his naked eye. “Doctor…Doctor!” He gasped as he looked at the sky. “Something’s…something…” Sean held up a hand. A fine sparkling dust fell into his palm, as well as onto his shirt, his hair, Norman’s hair, everything. Sean giggled as he inhaled a bit and sneezed. “Pixie dust.”

“Just imagine, Sean, what Copernicus…” Norman began, staring through the telescope. As the fine substance reached his skin, however, he pulled back, eyes fluttering closed. “What Copern…” He staggered a bit, his arms flailing.

Sean continued to laugh, though he stopped short when Norman stumbled. “Doctor Reedus!” Sean caught him in his arms, falling back a few steps until he hit the wall and was able to slowly sink them both to the ground. “Doctor! Are you all right?”

“I don’t…what…” Norman blinked, his eyes glazed over. They focused on Sean, who was backlit from the dim lights of the observatory. The sparkling dust lingered in Sean’s hair, framing his face. “An angel…” Norman said.

“What?” Sean touched Norman’s face, concerned. “Doctor…I should call someone…”

“No.” Norman struggled to sit up, his hands clenching at Sean’s arms. “I’m fine…you’re strong,” he murmured, feeling Sean’s biceps.

“I do martial arts,” Sean said almost without thinking. “Doctor…”

“I told you to call me Norman, Sean.” Norman slowly stood, with Sean’s arms around him.

“Let’s get you inside,” Sean said, slowly walking them back into the building. He sat Norman down on a chair, grabbing a folder and fanning him with it. “Do you feel sick?” Sean sat on the corner of a nearby desk.

“No, not really, just…dizzy.” His blue eyes crossed for a moment, then focused on Sean. “You’re…Sean?”

“Yes,” Sean said slowly. “Doctor, maybe we should get you to a hospital or something.”

“No, I’ll be fine. I’m sure it was nothing, just…probably from staring through the telescope for too long.” Norman smiled a little. “I think I’ve had my eye to a lens WAY too long.” He tilted his head, studying Sean. “You’re…wow. The reporter was right. You do NOT look like a scientist. At ALL.” He seemed to be seeing Sean for the first time. 

Sean shivered. He had wanted Norman’s eyes on him for AGES, just like this, but he was a little frightened, truthfully. “Dr. Reedus, who wrote the Astronomiae Para Optica?”

“Johannes Kepler,” Norman said immediately.

“What are the three types of optical telescopes?”

“Galilean, Newtonian and Catadioptric.”

“Good,” Sean said, relieved. 

“I’m fine,” Norman said softly. “I just…you look…different.” He swallowed deeply, tongue flicking out over dry lips. 

Sean looked at him, concern etched on his handsome face. “Dr. Reedus…”

“Call me Norman,” Norman said automatically. “Please.” He reached over and put a hand on Sean’s knee.

His blue eyes were inquisitive and nervous as they studied Sean’s face. Sean squeezed the hand on his knee and started to remove it, intent on getting up. But Norman didn’t let go, gently pulling Sean back down. Sean looked at him, leaned forward, and gently kissed him. Norman didn’t pull away, turning his face up to Sean’s as he lightly clutched at Sean’s biceps. One of Sean’s hands automatically went to the base of Norman’s neck, fingers threading through the soft hair as his lips lightly moved over Norman’s. At the gentle flicker of Norman’s tongue, Sean came to his senses.

“Oh,” Sean breathed when he pulled away. “Oh! I’m sorry. I mean…”

“Sean…”

“I think we should get out of here. Why don’t I just take you home…maybe you’re just overworked.”

“Home?” Norman snorted. “My home is a one room apartment with a faucet over the bed.” He looked up at Sean. “I’d…I’d rather not, if you didn’t mind. Couldn’t…couldn’t we maybe just go, uh, to your place?”

“Well, it is closer,” Sean said, wondering what kind of alternate universe he had fallen into. “Let’s close up here. I’m sure we’ve gathered enough data.”

“I’ll help you.” Norman stood up slowly. “And if it’s not enough data, screw it. There will be other meteor showers.”

Sean’s mouth fell open. “Doctor…are you SURE you’re okay?”

“Sean, if you do not start calling me Norman, I’m firing you.” Norman glared at him, his face totally serious.

“O-okay, Norman, got it.” Sean held up his hands. Norman smiled.

“Good. Let’s get outta here.”

 

As he drove up the winding road that led to his house, Sean wished he had cleaned up a bit. Of course, he never in a million years would have thought that Norman would be coming over. He maneuvered into his usual parking space. “Well, this is it,” Sean said when they were both out of the car.

“It’s gorgeous,” Norman said, tilting his head to the sky. The dust was still lightly sprinkling down, seeming to melt as soon as it hit a living surface. A light layer covered the road, the cars, Sean’s house, but the trees and ground were bare. “I can see why you have a place out here…the sky is just…everywhere.” He closed his eyes and let the dust whisper down onto his face. “If I was home more…I’d get a place like this.”

“That’s why I like it,” Sean agreed. He unlocked the door and led the way into the large A-frame house. “I got it at a steal, actually. It needed a lot of work, so I got some friends from school to help me out.” He tossed his keys onto a table. “Make yourself at home. How about I make some tea or something…unless you’d like a beer.”

“I think I need a beer,” Norman said. Sean flicked on some lights and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Norman wandered around the large living room. He unbuttoned his shirt a bit, cuffing the sleeves. He was running a finger over a guitar in the corner when Sean came back. “Here you go.” Sean handed Norman a bottle of beer.

“Thanks.” He strummed the strings of the guitar. “Do you play?”

“A little.” Sean shrugged. “In college, I thought it was my purpose in life to be a musician.”

“What happened?”

“I sucked,” Sean answered, and Norman spewed beer everywhere. Sean laughed. “That’s pretty much what everyone who heard my music did.” He motioned to the sofa. “Sit down.” Norman sat next to him. “Doctor…I mean, Norman,” he corrected quickly. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Sean stared at his boss, who looked very different with his shirt unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up. Sean mentally added “sexy forearms” to his mental list of all the gorgeous things about Dr. Norman Reedus.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Norman sipped at his beer. “Just feeling a bit…odd. As if I’m seeing things for the first time.” He leaned over and picked up a picture from the end table. “You go camping?” In the picture, Sean was standing by a campfire with two women and three men.

“I hike,” Sean answered. “Camping now and then.”

“The only time I’ve ever slept outside was by accident,” Norman said. “I was at the observatory and locked my keys inside. It was a nice night, so I slept on the balcony. I had no way to get home, and no way to get back inside.”

“I remember finding you that day,” Sean said softly. He remembered it perfectly. He had stood over Norman for almost ten minutes, just watching him sleep.

“This looks like a fun time,” Norman commented, looking back at the picture.

“It was.” Sean looked over Norman’s shoulder. “Those are my friends Miranda and Dave, they’re married, that’s Dave’s sister Kate, with her boyfriend Bill, and that’s me, and…” Sean leaned back.

“And?” Norman turned to look at him.

“Darcy. My, uh, ex.” Sean studied his beer.

“He’s attractive.”

“He’s a lying, cheating rat bastard, but yeah, attractive, too,” Sean said wryly. 

“So, you’re gay.” Norman stated this as if he were stating one of Galileo’s theories.

“Yes, I am,” Sean said. 

“Interesting. I cannot believe I never knew that about you,” Norman said, eyes wide with wonder.

“Well, it’s not something I advertise…not like I decorate my desk with rainbows or anything,” Sean joked. “I guess I’m not your stereotypical gay man.”

“Me either,” Norman said, and Sean choked on his beer.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not stereotypically gay. I guess I’m…stereotypically a science geek,” Norman said with a sigh. He smiled at Sean. “I don’t know what I am, really. I don’t…I guess I don’t get out too much.”

“That I can agree with,” Sean said, chuckling a bit. “We’ve wanted to ask you, you know…the times we’ve gone out after work? But you’re always so…”

“Busy,” Norman finished for him. “Yes, I know. The sad thing is, I’m NOT that busy, it could all wait.” He shrugged. “I just…don’t have time, you know, to find someone that GETS me, gets why I do what I do, why I love my work, why I can spend hours looking into nothing, not even sure I’m going to find something.”

“But you’re looking because of the POSSIBILITY of that something,” Sean said quietly. “Because if you find it, there’s that excitement, that rush. It’s a rare thing, when it happens.”

“That’s right,” Norman said. “You get it.”

“Yeah, I do,” Sean said, blushing a bit. “It’s hard to explain to someone outside of it all.”

“But you’ve managed to not be obsessed over it, like I am.”

“I don’t have to, because you do,” Sean explained. “I can help YOU do it, and that’s enough for me. You’re amazing, Norman. So intelligent, so patient. You wait for it to happen.”

“I didn’t wait for you to kiss me,” Norman murmured. “I’m sorry about that. I just felt this urge, and I did it, pulled you down like that. I’m sorry. It was so strange. I saw you there, looking at me, and I just felt the need to do it.”

“Oh,” Sean said, crestfallen. So it wasn’t some sort of romantic epiphany, caused by the meteors and the dust and the stars. It was an accident, something Norman had not intended to happen. “It’s okay, you know, really. And, actually, I sorta kissed you, and…”

“But I’d like to do it again. Kiss you, I mean,” Norman continued as if Sean had never spoken.

“You would?” Sean whispered. He felt as if Christmas, Trick-or-Treat and his birthday had just fallen into his lap.

“Yes.” Norman leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly. Sean froze for an instant, then remembered how to kiss back. Norman put his hands on Sean’s shoulders, gently pulling him closer. Sean fisted one hand in Norman’s shirt, holding him tight. His other hand slid up Norman’s arm to cup the back of his neck.

“Wow,” Sean said, drawing a ragged breath. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” He felt strange confessing it, but wanted Norman to know how strong his feelings were.

“Really?” Norman kissed Sean’s cheeks, his forehead, and his lips again. “I was really blind.”

“N-no, you weren’t. I tried to hide it,” Sean said.

“I wasn’t paying very good attention,” Norman contradicted. “But I am now.”

Sean made a sound that sounded very suspiciously like a squeak and kissed him again. Norman crawled forward slowly, until Sean was on his back and Norman was completely stretched out over him. “Oh, God,” Sean murmured. He pushed Norman’s hair back from his face and kissed him again. “I’ve wanted you…forever.”

“M’yours now,” Norman whispered, hand sliding up and down Sean’s slender form. “You are more than welcome to make up for lost time.”

“This scares the hell out of me,” Sean admitted with a nervous laugh. “Imagine your biggest dream dropping into your lap just like that.”

“Well, since I doubt a time machine that will send me back three hundred years to predict Halley’s Comet will be dropping into my lap any time soon…” Norman chuckled in Sean’s ear. “Sex with you will just have to do.”

“S-sex?” Sean’s head fell back. “Fuck ME…” he muttered, sure he was in some sort of dream state. 

Norman laughed and kissed along the long line of Sean’s throat. “If you insist.” His kisses grew more passionate, and soon Sean was arching up to meet him. “Do you have supplies nearby?”

“No,” Sean admitted sadly. His hands made short work of Norman’s shirt, sliding it from the pale skin. His hands roamed over the body he had dreamt of for months, learning every inch of it.

“Guess we’ll have to improvise,” Norman said, biting at Sean’s shoulder as he thrust down.

“Never figured you…for…spontaneity,” Sean gasped, his hand sliding down between them to rub over Norman’s hard cock.

Norman moaned, thrusting against Sean’s palm. “M’planning on you to teach me, Sean. I’m thinking there’s a lot…ah fuck…you can show me.” He knelt back, pulling Sean up by the shirt. He shoved at the fabric until Sean finally wiggled out of it. “Damn,” he whispered, eyes roaming over Sean’s torso. “You’re…why didn’t I ever see this before?”

“Well, work attire isn’t very revealing, and…”

“Fuck work attire…you’re gorgeous.” His hands spanned over Sean’s chest as he leaned down to suck at a nipple.

“Norman…” Sean moaned, clutching Norman by the hair. They rolled back down again, hands struggling and fumbling with buttons and boxers and socks until they were both naked on the sofa. Sean pressed Norman down with his body, hands roaming wherever they could reach. “In my mind…you were never this gorgeous.”

“So you thought about me a lot?” Norman asked, in between kissing Sean’s full lips.

“I’m embarrassed to say how much.”

“And I’m assuming it wasn’t…ah God Sean…work related?” Norman thrust into the hand that was suddenly on his cock.

“Most definitely NOT,” Sean murmured, licking down Norman’s neck as his hand moved slow and steady. “Unless you count the fantasies where you fucked me over your desk.”

“Jesus…Sean…” Norman began to tremble, gasping for breath as his hips arched up to Sean’s hand.

Sean looked down at the man he had been in love with for months. His eyes were closed, lips dry and panting for breath, one hand clenching at Sean’s shoulder, the other fisting into the cushions of the sofa. “Oh, so you like dirty talk, do you, Doctor?” Sean whispered, his nervousness abating a bit. “You don’t KNOW the fantasies I’ve had about you at work.”

“R-really?” Norman panted, trying to stay in control.

Sean’s evil hand flicked circles over the head of Norman’s cock. “You’re always bending over things, do you know that? And I would close my eyes, imagining you bending over like that…naked…and I’d just crawl over to you…” Sean’s own cock was throbbing, and he rocked it slightly against Norman’s leg. “Crawl over to you and…” He licked a line up Norman’s chest, over his throat, to his ear, where he flicked his tongue lewdly. “I’m sure you can imagine.”

“F-fuck, Sean, I’m so close…” Norman rasped.

Sean desperately wanted to tease Norman, to take his time making him fall apart, but another part of him, the part that had waited so long, couldn’t bear the idea one moment longer. “And then there are the times where I’ve wondered what it would be like to make love to you for HOURS,” Sean whispered against Norman’s shoulder, his hand moving a bit faster. “Just worshipping you from head to toe…as long as I could.”

“Sean…fuck…” Norman’s hips stuttered, and then he was coming, thrusting into Sean’s hand. “Oh, God…Sean…” He fell back, panting for breath. “God…I’m so sorry…I…I guess it’s been a long time.” His blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled sheepishly. “Or else you’re just that good.”

Sean kissed Norman’s chest, soft kisses punctuated with flickers of his tongue. “It’s okay.” He slowly worked his way up to Norman’s mouth, feeling the flutter of Norman’s heart under his lips along the way. Norman looked debauched, his face red, his forehead sweaty, his hair standing up every which way, as usual. Sean had never seen him look so amazing. “I sure didn’t mind.” His hand caressed Norman’s face before he kissed him.

“No, it’s not.” Norman allowed Sean to kiss him, then slowly pushed forward until Sean was sitting upright. “Now it’s my turn to be wicked.” He slowly moved to the floor, kneeling between Sean’s legs.

“Oh, Jesus, I may not survive this,” Sean gasped. He had never in a million years expected to EVER see the sight before him…Norman, on his knees, hands sliding up Sean’s thighs to his cock.

“You’d better survive,” Norman said. “This is NOT ending this way.” His hands were smooth and tender as they stroked Sean. “You are so gorgeous…”

“Nnngh,” Sean moaned, head falling back. He quickly snapped his neck up. There was NO way he was not watching every second of this. He fisted a hand in Norman’s hair, guiding his head to where he wanted it.

“So…gorgeous…” Norman cautiously licked at Sean a bit before taking him in little by little. “Been a while for this, too…”

“I don’t care what you do as long as you don’t…” Sean hissed in a breath as Norman’s hand found his balls. “…bite,” he finished.

“I know better than that.” Norman’s eyes met Sean’s as his head slowly bobbed up and down.

“Oh, God, Norman, you look…ah…so beautiful…” Sean clenched one hand into a fist, keeping it by his leg, as the other hand held Norman’s hair. He didn’t want to hurt Norman, didn’t want to shove him down, even though that’s pretty much what his dick was ordering him to do. “So…hot…” Norman started to work his hand on Sean’s cock in tandem with his mouth, and Sean gave up, letting his head fall back. “Norman…gonna…gonna come…oh Jesus GOD gonna come…” The hand by his side moved to clutch at Norman’s shoulder as he came into the heat of Norman’s mouth. Sean gasped for breath, his hand petting through Norman’s hair as he released the damp strands. “God…”

Norman crawled up to sit next to him, head on his shoulder. “I’m probably a little rusty…”

“Any more oiled and you’d have fucking KILLED me.” Sean turned to look at him. “You feeling okay?”

“Yes,” Norman said slowly. “I am. I just…” He shook his head. “I always knew I was a little dense, like I really only saw what was up in the sky and never what was here.” He shook his head. “How the hell did I miss YOU?”

Sean blushed. “I was…you know, just part of the office equipment. Like your printer or something.”

“Well, if my printer ever gives me a hand job like that, I’m marrying it,” Norman said, and Sean laughed out loud. Norman yawned and stretched. “I am tired, though. You wore me out, and we have to be up for work tomorrow.”

“I can drive you back to work for your car, or…you could stay here,” Sean offered shyly, suddenly nervous again.

“Of course I’ll stay here, if you don’t mind.” Norman looked at him, smiling lazily. “THIS is a home, better than that hole I sleep, eat and shower in.” He looked around. “M’gonna start looking for something like this immediately, I think.” He leaned over and kissed Sean. 

“Hey, Norman, about work…” Sean stood up and pulled on his jeans. “I understand if you don’t want us to, uh, talk about this. I mean, you’re my boss, and it probably wouldn’t LOOK very good…”

“Let me take care of that,” Norman said, standing as well. He kissed Sean again, rubbing at his stomach. “How about you just worry about finding us something to eat? I seem to have worked up an appetite.”

 

The alarm rang far too soon for Sean the next morning. Not only had they stayed up until almost three o’clock, talking, but he did NOT enjoy the idea of unwinding himself from his Dr. Norman Reedus cocoon to get ready for work. But they both finally fell out of bed and made it through a fairly rated PG-13 shower, though when Sean dropped the soap, he feared for his life. Not that he minded, though. Not ONE bit.

He pulled up behind Norman’s car, letting the engine idle for a second. “This is odd,” Norman commented. “Normally when I get here, the lot’s empty.”

“Normally when you get here, the sun’s not even up,” Sean corrected. Norman smiled.

“I guess you’re right.” He leaned over and kissed Sean softly. “I like knowing I have to work all day in your clothes.”

“Just my shirt,” Sean said, plucking at the sleeve of his favorite blue dress shirt. “I like seeing you in it.” He ran a hand up Norman’s bare forearm.

“I’ll see you inside.” Norman gave him one more quick kiss, and got out of the car.

Sean managed a civil good morning to everyone he met upon entering the building. He stopped and got his coffee at the machine, made some small talk with a security guard, and continued to the lab room where they worked. “Morning, Sean,” Helena smirked as soon as he came in. “Looks like our boss got a little last night.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Sean stammered, feeling like an idiot as he fell into his chair.

“Well…” Helena leaned one palm on her desk, blouse falling open just enough to let Sean see the red lace of her bra. Sean swallowed some bile. “His car was here ALL night…and one of the new guys said they saw someone dropping him off.”

“Oh,” Sean said weakly.

“Guess he’s not as obsessed with his work as we thought,” Helena said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Guess not,” Sean said. He saw Norman approaching from behind Helena’s back and quickly looked down at his work.

“Morning, Helena…don’t you look lovely today?” Norman asked.

“Th-thank you, Norman,” Helena said, pleased. She got up from Sean’s desk. “Listen, Norman, I…”

“Sean, could I see you in my office, please? I seem to be having a problem with my printer…it’s not operating correctly,” Norman said. He turned around without looking back.

“Uh, sure, Dr. Reedus…” Sean said automatically, springing to his feet. When he entered Norman’s office, Norman shut the door behind him, then made a big deal of closing the blinds. “Well, what’s the problem?”

Norman approached Sean, pressing him back against the windows. Sean gasped as the blinds mashed between his back and the window, making a glorious bit of noise that was VERY obvious to those on the other side of the glass. “No problem, except I needed to do this.” Norman took Sean’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“Mmph,” Sean said, grabbing at Norman’s shoulders.

Norman grinned as he released him. “Now everyone will know that you’re the “little” that I got last night…and every night from now on.” He straightened his shirt. “Go ahead out there, Sean…and have a good day.”

END - S


End file.
